Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nozzles for spraying a liquid and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a nozzle for spraying a liquid into a vessel opening which is constructed so the liquid discharged from the nozzle forms a substantially full cone distribution spray pattern.